Cherry Blossoms and Ramen Noodles
by Erich Von Freidrichsburg
Summary: Hey, KChan! Your Bday fic is ready! Hope you like it! NaruSaku slight romance.


Cherry Blossoms and Ramen Noodles

Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The birds were singing, the sky was blue, and the village was in amood on pure calm. That is, for one fact: today is the day that marks the third year since Sasuke left Konoha, and one pink-haired kunoichi did not feel very good. The person that she loved for most of her life had abandoned not only her, but all of the people she knew. She always told herself "Don't worry. Sasuke-kun will come back. I know it. ", but she knew that that was just a lie. And even after three years, she was still telling herself that. She decided to go out that day, to try and get her mind off Sasuke. She wounded up walking past the Yamanaka flower shop, and so decided to talk to Ino.

"No way!" Sakura said when Ino told her that Neji asked tenten to be his girlfriend, or what he said "partner in life".

"Why, YES way! It was SO romantic! There first date was outside the country. They're still on it right now: they took a trip to the a beach in Hi no Kaze (the land of wind).

"I've heard that they've got some of the best beaches in the world there. I wonder how they were able to get reservations?" replied Sakura.

"I've heard that the Hyuga clan owns some land there. They're probely going to be staying at one of the hotels Gaara made, though." said Ino.

Ever since Gaara became Kazekage, he did all he could to make the land of wind as wonderful as can be for visitors, including opening up beach resorts all along the coastline. After talking with Ino, she left and began going back towards her house. She past by ichirakus, and saw her team mate eating there. When he saw her, he stopped eating and shouted "Hey, Sakura-chan! Want ot join me?"

"Alright, Naruto!" She replied. She always wondered how he changed so much after three years. He was polite, smarter than he ever was, and, dare she say, he even looked kind of..."attractive", to put it in minor terms.

"Hey, Naruto..." said Sakura.

"Yes?" her friend said with ramen in his mouth.

"What do you think...it's been three years now..." She said. It didn't take long to realize what she was talking about.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan. But..." he said.

"Yes, Naruto?" She replied.

"...but I can assure you...I WILL...bring Sasuke back. Even if...it means... losing my own life!" he said.

"Naruto..." she trailed off. She was amazed, even after Sasuke tryed to kill him, that he still kept tha promise he made exactly three years earlier.

"Sakura-chan...I want to know...what are you going to do...if I fail?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, then, tears began forming in her eyes.

"...Naruto...it's okay...if Sasuke dosn't come back." she said.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" he began. "I promised you that I will not die until Sasuke is back!" he ended.

"BAKA!" She screamed, teras roling down her cheek. The ramen cook was surprised that she screamed. "I DON'T CARE IF SASUKE DOSN'T COME BACK! HE'S NEVER GOING TO! If I lose you...I...I...WON'T HAVE ANYBODY!"

There was a moment of silence. The silence was broken when the chef asked "Do you need...some tissues?"

"Yes...thank you..." She said. She sat there looking down at the the floor.

"Sakura-chan..." began Naruto. "I'm sorry...but...". He was about to say something really stupid, but decided against it, and instead said "...do you...want some ramen?"

"Yes, thank you, Naruto-kun" Then, hell suddenly freezed over.

"Did...you...just call me...Naruto-KUN? Asked Naruto.

"Yes...I did...Naruto-KUN." She said. "Now...lets eat some ramen."

"He was quiet for a moment, then smiled that trade-mark smile of his and said "Yes, of course!"

And they sat there, together, and ate ramen together. Afterwords, Sakura went home, and laid down on her bed. She had a pleasent feeling inside of her...a feeling she hadn't felt in three years.

"Naruto-kun..." she said before slowly drifting to sleep.

THE END.

Me: Well, how was that?

Sakura was shuddering with all of her being. Hinata was twidling her thumbs and looked extremely anxious.

Me: Well, enough about that! Let's all sing happy birthday to K-chan now!

Akatsuki Leader: What? You have GOT to be kidding me...

Me: Yes, even YOU, Akatsuki! And you to, Zabuza!

Zabuza: But me and Haku are DEAD. We can't sing!

Me: Yes you can, I brought you back to life for the occasion. Now, SING!

And then the Konoha ninja, the sand siblings, all of the past Hokages, the Akatsuki, the sound ninja, the three Sannin, and Sephiroth, Cloud, Gambit, Godzilla, Chuck Norris, Zeus, Thor, Anubis, and yes, even Batman, and the Juggernaut, bitch, and all of the charecters that were ever in Naruto sang:

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday, dear K-Chan!

Happy Birthday to you!

Dosu: And many more!

Sephiroth: On channel 4!

Gambit: And a big fat lady!

Thor: On channel 80!

Me: Alright, that's enough! We love you, K-Chan! Happy birthday! Hope you liked your Birthday fic!

Advertisements:

Romances of kacey9tails: Read now, and I might even write YOU a Birthday fic!


End file.
